Chaos on The Horizon
by Epsilonhedgehog3
Summary: The Sequal to Love at First Night, it appears four new faces happen to show up looking for the two rogue Hedgehogs from the future, who will win?


Hey guys I'm back in action for another good ol' Sonic The Hedgehog fanfic! Well there's some Sonic in here, but some are customs some new faces added to the mix and it's a sequal to Love at First Night! Enjoy and R&R please!

**Chapter 1**

The day was stormy abit, as two hedgehogs, a fox, and a armor covered hedgehog took footing on the ground, they stood in the same town that Epsilon and Burn had taken refuge in for the past year or so. The four looked to one another as the armor covered one, clad in gold like padding with a metallic breast plate opened up a radar to sense telekinetic powers.

"So...what's the reading...Rage...?" Asked a Hedgehog with the same coloration as Sonic, but black on the tips of his quills, solid red eyes signifying Blindness, black shoes, and black cut off gloves.

"So far, we have four readings, Zane." Said the armored clad hedgehog called by the name of Rage, looking to the other two, asking their opinions on the matter.

"I'm sure we can handle this it's nothing new." said the fox, with a headband on his head, with blue linings on it, a brown vest, and white shirt. Twin tails that gave some resemblance to Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Lepethis, this isn't your ordinary mission you know that right?" Said the other Hedgehog wearing a green vest, purple pants, carrying a sword on his back, and with Black shoes and purple colorations on the front and bottom.

"I'm sure we can...handle this Tempest..." Said Zane preparing for anything.

"Hmm..." Rage had gained thought with each passing second with a sound moving behind them in the bushes.

"Hah..." Said Zane stomping his left foot, catching the would-be dispatcher with ice, causing the unknown being to freeze on contact.

"This could be useful." Said Rage taking the frozen body from the scene to the new headquarters.

Later that Day.

"Sonic, Sonic!!" Tails came screaming to the door banging on it as hard as he could.

"What Tails?" Sonic said wiping sleep from his eyes, being awoken from his nap.

"It's Shadow, he's missing!" Tails said in a worried tone.

"What?!" Sonic said in response with shock in his voice.

"Sonic, what's going on out there?" Said the white hedgehog, stepping from the kitchen, wearing his trademark black jacket, cut off gloves, and blue jeans.

"Burn, Shadow's gone!" Sonic shouted at Burn, only to awaken Epsilon who came charging down the stairs in worry.

"Gone, what do you mean he's gone?!" Epsilon responded before Burn could, with the four standing there hoping for answers.

"Tails, take us to where you got this idea." Sonic said with some questioning within his tone.

"Oh, alright!" Tails said, with his thoughts saying otherwise. "This is perfect...just perfect.."

The four ran to the scene where Tails saw the ice, with it trailing to where skate imprints could be seen, the ice not even melted, even with it being mid summer.

"Looks like Shadow's been kidnapped. Think it's Eggman?" Sonic said standing up from the scene.

"Not even Eggman's this crafty." Said Tails with no hurry to say that.

"Guess I have to agree with you there." Sonic said, turning to look at Epsilon and Burn.

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked the two, with a questioning tone as well.

"It's Zane." Burn immediatly recognized the ice trailings, and it's thickness.

"Zane?" Sonic was puzzled by the name, never hearing it before.

"Yeah, he's a really powerful hedgehog, he's a rival to me. Controller of Ice and what-not." Burn said with abit of curiousity in his voice as he turned to Tails.

"How'd you get out here so fast?" Burn asked Tails with his voice showing some question as well.

"W-Well, I just flew around on the Tornado 4!" Tails said with his eyes closed, sweating from nervousness. "Oh crap, I'm screwed!"

"Tornado 2 you mean." Sonic said, with a small questioning tone.

"Hold it!" Epsilon said, moving his right hand out controlling the matter around Tails, seeing the headband tucked beneath his ears.

"Lepethis..." Burn moved his right hand controlling the flame within it, burning brightly from the intense heat.

"So you caught on eh?" Lepethis said, moving on his clothes, as he looked to the three.

"You faker!" Sonic said, with the usual tone, just like that of when he first met Shadow.

"I can take all three of you on!" Lepethis said, and with that the fight was on, the three jumped into the air, with Lepethis pulling out a cannon which charged with energy. Sonic was the first to leap down with a spinning motion, with Lepethis firing the first ammount of energy to Sonic, knocking him out of the air barely synging him from the power, and heat of the energy. Burn and Epsilon were the next targets, with them both using different kinetics, Cryo, and Pyro, mixing the two together, firing at Lepethis' gun with the energy colliding with the Kinesis, the energy mixing with each other causing a massive explosion. This explosion left the three hedgehogs unconscious as Lepethis escaped from the scene, waving his middle finger as he took off from the scene.

**Chapter 1 End**

To be continued, hope you liked it for now, I'll be working on Chapter 2 tommorow, who will you root for? Rage's group, or Sonic's group? R&R with your sidings!


End file.
